


Happy Holidaze

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Post-Holiday Party Shenanigans, Reader-Insert, Smut, Ugly Sweaters, and some future planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You and your husband try to remember last night's Christmas party.





	Happy Holidaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelbivdevoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS KELLY!!! THIS IS KIND OF LATE AND I'M SORRY BUT YE
> 
> I was going to write a Gangsta holiday fic but then she straight up brought up the idea and then I was like uhhhh lmao nvm time to write something else
> 
> Takes place in the same universe as _Maid to Serve_ and _Maid for Each Other_.

Last night’s Christmas party was, to say the least, fun.

Eggnog and wine and ugly sweaters all around, you and Rin were A-grade hosts to your close friends who were looking for a grand ol’ holiday celebration. Despite the lack of snow in Australia, you all made it work thanks to the love and food shared among one another. You definitely can’t wait to host a party like this again. It was as if you finally achieved your badge for Amazing Holiday Housewife/Host.

All the alcohol and sugar aside, and you’re left alone once again with Rin. The two of you snore heavily in bed, splayed out with limbs all over each other and Alaska barely getting any room at the end of the mattress. It’s the sound of an obnoxious bell that jolts you awake. Alaska leaps out of bed when you move, Rin at your side groaning and grabbing a pillow to cover his face.

You turn over and find that your phone isn’t on the nightstand upon patting its surface multiple times. After blinking several more times and listening for the notification sound again, you dig under Rin’s back to find your phone there. A few text messages from your parents saying Merry Christmas, along with way too many emojis.

“Christmas,” Rin muffles through the pillow.

You make a noise of agreement and rotate lazily to hold him. Did you two have anything planned for today? Probably. It’s Christmas! There are presents to unwrap and food to make. Wait, what time is it? You’re too tired to look at your phone again.

An hour or so passes before you force yourself out of bed. Your stomach growls and there’s a dull throb at the front of your head that’s growing to be more and more annoying. Rin attempts to keep you in his hold but you say something about peeing your pants (that you’re not wearing) and he concedes. A trip to the bathroom and a cup of mouthwash later and you’re downstairs in the kitchen to prepare some coffee. You’re thankful that you and everyone else you know are a little bit older and less ridiculous with alcohol now; nobody’s crashed naked on the couch and there aren’t any red cups or stray wrapping paper bits to sweep up. Instead, you welcome the faint smell of cinnamon and an intact Christmas tree in the living room with a few more unopened gifts for you and Rin.

In the kitchen, you get the coffeemaker going and open up the fridge to dig up the cream. There are mystery leftovers from last night’s party wrapped in foil on all of the shelves. Did you do this? Did your mom do this? What sort of holiday dream is this that your post-party antics didn’t turn into a disaster? You decide not to question it until you’ve had some coffee. And whatever is in the tupperware you just pulled out. Turkey breast?

You pull out two mugs from the cabinet, one a souvenir from the Paris Olympics and the other a novelty mug in the shape of a shark. A warm weight falls on your back and you groan softly when strong arms wrap around your waist. The ugly sweater you’re wearing might be Rin’s, given the size and the giant gingerbread man with the gaudy caption “sugar daddy.” 

“Mm, babe,” you groan once you feel a hand drop lower to your pelvis. “It’s early.”

“Never stopped us,” Rin groans back. “Where’s your Christmas spirit?”

“Diminished,” you say, and you have no idea how you said it when you’re still half-asleep and attempting to grab the hot carafe from the coffee maker. 

He presses up against you and you can very much feel the bulge in his underwear. Looking down, his arms are partly-covered with your own sweater, likely stretched out to the point where the mermaid in the Santa hat would be indistinguishable if you turned around. Saying your name with a soft huff, he proceeds to barely drag his sharp teeth over your neck. No fair. “I can help with that.”

“Rin,” you whine quietly, then louder when his hand finds its way under your (his) sweater and in your panties to slowly rub your pussy. The coffee is put on hold so you can brace yourself on the counter, pushing back against his dick and encouraging him. “Please.”

He replies with your name in your ear as he grinds himself against your ass, pressing two fingers inside you with ease. The last minute has got you horny enough, to your surprise, so you don’t mind the sudden, wider stretch. You don’t remember getting any with Rin after the party ended so you suppose this is a good way to make that up. Moaning, you sway your hips in time with him, body heating up as fast as the coffee.

“You want it, baby?” Rin asks, as if he doesn’t know the answer when he curls his fingers up and gets you soaked in your panties.

“Ah—yes, yes Rin, fuck. Come on.”

He pulls out his fingers, then pulls your panties down with one hand and lines himself up. In one slow push, he fills you as your body bends to his will and you cry out loud. Your mind nearly out of the fog, Rin works his cock lazily, hanging onto your hips thrusting like he’s still asleep and dreaming about fucking you instead of actually fucking you. He leans in close, peppering kisses on every inch of your exposed skin, which isn’t too much given your sweater. Even so, it’s enough stimulation for your body to handle at this time of day. 

“I love you so much,” he whispers. “You’re the best gift a husband could ask for.”

The sentiment is as touching as it is hot, as the tip of his cock brushes against your g-spot once, twice, and all over again. Your moans are louder when you clench around him and you let go of the counter to rub your clit. “Oh god, yes. I love you too, Rin. Wanna spend—ahh, wanna spend every Christmas with you—”

“Fuck.” Rin moves a hair faster, nothing entirely brutal, then finishes with one rough push as he comes inside you. It takes a few more seconds of rubbing and his orgasm filling your pussy before you come too, shaking through the intense waves that wrack your body, toes curling on the cool tile of the kitchen.

Neither of you moves until Alaska jumps at your legs and scratches. Rin grumbles and pulls out, then turns your chin towards him so he can give you a proper kiss. You kiss back with a soft moan and rearrange yourself before washing your hands and getting back to that coffee. The creamer, which has been sitting out on the counter for quite some time, is thankfully still cold. 

You do the pouring and the stirring, all the while watching Rin cross the kitchen in the too-small sweater to feed Alaska and change her water. You hand him his shark mug when he’s done, then give him another kiss.

“What’s got you all horny this morning?” you ask. “I don’t ever remember you being like this when you’re hungover.”

Rin shrugs, reaching above you to pop the tupperware in the microwave with his free hand. It is indeed the turkey from last night. “Dunno. What’s wrong with loving your wife for Christmas?”

“Your dick is a year-round gift,” you tease, attempting to knee him between his legs. “Is it because we didn’t get to do it last night?”

He sidesteps at the right time and laughs. “I don’t remember what we did last night. Was your mom around?”

“My parents couldn’t make it this year, genius. It was a friends-only party. Nagisa kept trying to call you ‘daddy’ because of your sweater?”

You remember the memory just as you speak it. You make a disgruntled face. Rin sighs.

“All I remember is Seijuro giving me his phone while Gou was yelling at us to have a kid already,” he says. “Pretty sure Mom told her to tell us that.”

The microwave beeps in the background as you put some more pieces together. “Huh. And Haru said something about adopting a baby swimmer with Makoto so they can compete with our kid.”

“Of course.” Rin shakes his head and drinks his coffee. “Thanks for this.”

The microwave beeps a second time and the two of you take to the actual breakfast bar to eat up the leftover turkey with the leftover bread rolls. How there are still more, you have no idea. They’re like golden pockets of heaven. You take a deep breath and drink another gulp of coffee. For a good time last night, some of your friends may have laid on that “b” word pretty thick. The sweater probably didn’t help. You and Rin have definitely talked about this in private, about if and when and what to do, and it all boiled down your call—Rin’s ready whenever you are. 

Rin likely senses your uncertainty, since he puts a hand on your thigh and attempts to soothe you from whatever thoughts begin to poke at your holiday spirit. “Hey. You okay?”

One bite of the turkey is all it takes for you to remember that last little bit of the party. Why that is, you’ll figure out later. You smile after swallowing, giving Rin a coffee-breath kiss and nodding. “Yeah. More than okay. Merry Christmas, Rin.”

Rin feeds off your energy and smiles back, sharp teeth and all. “Merry Christmas.”

Behind you and Rin, Alaska pads over to the living room to sniff around the tree. She paws at a gift hidden under a loose branch, a box wrapped last-minute to contain your poorly knit toy fish and some tiny swim shoes with starfish. Rin will understand.

In due time, and if everything goes right, someone else will come along and they will truly be the best gift you and Rin could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday!! Best wishes and good energy for the new year to you all, too <3
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and good quality ugly sweaters are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
